Preston
by SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me
Summary: Babies aren't aloud at fancey-Smancey Prep schools. one-sided Seddie. Kind of depressing. R and R. Rated T for adult themes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

8:58

8:59

9:00

The baby was sleeping. Fast asleep in his little baby carrier, I rocked back and forth, trying to get some peace.

Freddie and Carly were out with Josh, Carly's new boyfriend. Freddie had no idea I was sitting in his living room with 'my' son. However, there are a lot of things Freddie has no idea of.

Mrs. Benson returned with a glass of water for me. I drank it in small dainty sips. Sips no one would expect Sam Puckett to take. Mrs. Benson offered a small sad smile. I sighed.

"You need to tell them, Sam," She told me.

"I can't, I promised," I replied with a melancholy smile.

"Sometimes the truth is more important than a silly little promise," Mrs. Benson replied. I shook my head.

"Now isn't one of those times," I replied.

_*flash back*_

_ Mrs. Benson and I have become great friends ever since this baby has come into my life. Even before, she helps me. I feel bad for all I've ever said rudely to her. _

_ I sit rocking him, in her living room. Freddie is at AV club and Carly is on a date with Josh. The baby lets out a small cry and I place the bottle back in his mouth. He looks just like me. Mrs. Benson walks in and sits across from me._

_ "Sam, Could I ask you a question?" she asks._

_ "You just did," I said with a small smirk, trying to be myself. A baby can take a lot out of you._

_ "This is serious," She says. She takes a deep breath and asks, "That baby isn't yours, is it?"_

_ I shake my head, "How'd you know?"_

_ "You don't seem like the kind of girl to name your son Preston," She said with a small smile._

_ "Yes, but he looks just like me," I replied._

_ "Your sister?" she asks._

_ "Niece," I reply._

_ "Melanie?" she sounds shocked. I nod._

_ "I guess Mel does more than study at her rich kid school," I say with a sad smile and a sigh._

_ "But why?" she asks._

_ "My mom has more important things to do," I reply._

_ "Why isn't the baby with your sister?" she wants to know. I shake my head and sigh._

_ "Babies aren't a loud at fancy- smancey prep schools."_

_ *End flash back*_

"Sam, While you love Preston you need to know that he is ruining your life and he's not even your child," She replied. I laugh, but it has no humor.

"Better mine than Melanie's, at least that's how my mom sees it," I say.

"But why? It's her mistake, not yours!" she tells me.

"Yes, but my name's the one on the birth certificate. I don't get a choice," I reply. Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's not fair," she says. I try to keep my cool but can feel the tears starting to come down.

"Life's not fair," I tell her as a single tear rolls down my check, "Melanie's smart, I'm not. Melanie's perfect, I'm not. Melanie has an amazing future, I don't. I'm not Melanie."

"But your Sam, and Sam shouldn't have to take blame for Melanie's mistake!" Mrs. Benson says, "What about what you want?"

"I'm used to not getting what I want," I reply. I smile sadly though my tears, "You should know. One of those things lives with you."

"Freddie," she whispers. I nod. I love Freddie even though I used to pick on him, I don't have the energy anymore. With every fiber of my being, I love that boy.

As I said, I'm used to not getting what I want, he likes Carly. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Carly. She's a sister to me, but she takes away another thing I want. No matter what I try to do, she waltzes right in with her pretty smile, shiny hair, and cute little skirts and his jaw drops.

I wish I could do that, but I'm a teen mom… or so they think.

"Sam, Freddie will come around, I promise," she tells me. She thinks he likes me and Carly is just a cover, I don't think so.

"No, he won't. He likes Carly," I say. Mrs. Benson sighs.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do."

I sit locking at the clock.

9:27

9:28

9:29

9:30

Mrs. Benson turns on the TV, the news is on. I sit and watch a story about a mother who murdered her three children. How can people do that? Purposely kill a baby? I have Him. He ruined my life, everything about, and I still love him. He's not even mine.

Mrs. Benson turns the TV off after a while. I'm starting to fall asleep. I'm so tired.

9:57

9:58

9:59

10:00

"It's ten, I'd better leave," I reply.

"Why?"

"Freddie should be home any minute," I tell her. She sighs.

"Stay, tell him," she begs. I shook my head.

"I promised."

I gather the baby and head to the door. Its opens before I touch the knob. Freddie looks at me.

"Why are you here, Sam?" he asks.

"I came to talk to your mom," I replied. He looks confused, but leans down to look at the baby anyway.

"Hey little man," Freddie says as he smiles at baby. He looks back up at me, "I still can't believe you named your kid, Preston."

"Maybe I didn't," I reply. He looks confused, "Babies aren't a loud in fancy-smancey prep school."

A look of understanding crosses his face. Before he can say anything, I'm out the door, running. When I get home, my mom's not there. Honestly, I don't care where she is. I put the baby in his crib.

I walked to the bathroom and did something I never thought I'd do. I picked up the razor and cut my ankle, three times. The blood made me nauseous and I knew I was never doing that again. I ran to the toilet and threw up, everywhere.

I rinsed the blood off and put band aids on. Maybe I wouldn't get so nauseous. I made three very needed calls. All voice mails.

One to Mrs. Benson:

"I love you Mrs. Benson. You are the mother I never had. Thank you for helping me, but I'm a lost cause. Take good care of Freddie. Bye."

One to Carly:

"Thanks for being my sister, Carly. I need to tell you, that Preston isn't my son. He's Melanie's. Babies aren't a loud at Fancey-smancey Prep schools. I hope you life is better than mine. Good Bye."

And one to Freddie:

"Freddie, its Sam. You know the truth about Preston. If you or Carly have any questions, ask your mom. She can tell you anything and everything. Lastly Freddie, I love you. I love you with everything I have. Sorry, I had to tell you this way. Good bye."

I grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a big glass of water. I dumped at the Tylenols in my hand, took at deep breath, and put them in my mouth. I was about to take the water, when I heard a little wail.

What was I doing? This baby depended on me. He needed me. My mother wasn't about to help him, and Melanie may be smart, but she had no idea how to care for him. I spit out the pills and brushed my teeth. I ran into the baby's room to find he has comforted himself, and fell back asleep.

I think about that calls I made. I hope Freddie isn't too freaked out. I manage to wonder into the bathroom and find a bottle of brunette hair dye.

I dyed my hair. He always liked Brunettes anyway. When I finished, I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty, I think. I hope he thinks so.

I lied down and tried to fall asleep and I was woken up by a cry.

Babies aren't a loud at fancy-smancey prep schools.

**Kind of depressing. Not like my other story. It's really different. I hope you liked it. Its kinda weird. I don't know where it came from. Please review.**


End file.
